


Harmony's Junction

by booktick



Series: A Taste for Healing [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I have no idea what to tag this as, Implied/Referenced Incest, i guess it's a 'happy ending', only cause the whole cersei and jaime thing, post-adwd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: Tommen was such a sweet boy, full of only the best of this world.Jaime would keep him safe.





	Harmony's Junction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.
> 
> A/N: A sequel to "Orchids of Self" and "Peace on Blood" in some ways, it's all set in the same AU world I have set up for them basically.

* * *

"But should we not return to King's Landing?" The boy king had asked "Is that not the honorable thing, Uncle?"

Jaime did not lift his head to look at his son but he handed the boy a cup of water. It looked worse for wear, at the surface mostly, collected from a stream filled with mud from the rainstorm. He had managed to gather enough for them both to share without the taste being too much. It would not satisfy Tommen but at least they would not go without. The twisted expression that took shape on that little face answered him well enough and even had him smile some.

"It tastes funny." Tommen murmured.

"Yes, I know," Jaime agreed "Drink up. It is good for growing children." Or whatever Pycelle had uttered to his sister when Tommen was born.

"That's milk, Uncle." Tommen corrected his assumption right away, hiding such a grin behind his cup of water.

"Yes, Tom. Such a clever boy you are." Jaime replied.

"Thank you, Ser Uncle."

 _Ser_...

He was not good at this. He did not know how to father. When he was simply Uncle Jaime, when all he had to do was wear a white cloak and had two hands and loved only Cersei, that was when there hadn't been questions. He would never have left Cersei, he would have shoved a thousand boys from tower windows and butchered a hundred Eddard Starks then. _Yet here he was_ , one handed and a deserter with his son sticking his tongue out at him. Jaime could have laughed.

Tommen had always been a smiling, jovial boy. A rosy cheeked and golden curled child that cared for kittens and not for beets. But out here, well, out here Tommen had little experience outside the lions' den. The rosy cheeks were rosy only because of the cold and golden curls faded much like his brother's had. Jaime finally looked at the boy king and pulled the furs tighter around Tommen, which the boy had sniffled at. Jaime would have this one die.

Cersei must be still in an outrage back in her Red Keep. The traitorous brother, the thoughtless son and proud Uncle taking the people's King, her boy, from them all in King's Landing. He had assumed it took time for them to realize Tommen's absence. The riots had kept Cersei trapped well enough, far from Tommen's room. It was far easier to cut down two guards than her.

Brienne had wanted to come with him because of these riots, because of Cersei, Jaime had persuaded her with a vow. Jaime Lannister would not break this one, not to her. There had been too many...before. He could not protect...had not protected them. Joffrey was dead, Myrcella was in Dorne and Tommen was...Tommen was alone with  _her_.

Jaime had wrapped Tommen in heavy furs the night they escaped the city, much like he had Tommen in furs now. The snow had grazed the fields weeks prior, he was told it had ruined dozens of crops. Some had turned their backs to Cersei, a brave act or quite foolish one, and took to the seas. They hadn't made it far after the wildfire. He had made it to King's Landing only because of his brother, the cunning devil. Tyrion had sent raven of the riots in King's Landing, had sent him word of a merchant ship and various other information regarding the Red Keep. He had burned the letter for warmth soon after. Tyrion had taken a gamble sending him the letter and he had taken a gamble sneaking his way into his sister's city.

It had changed a great deal, the city, and not for the better. There had been a litter of broken bodies against red walls and screams that creeped up his spine as he had ducked behind each door he could find. Tommen, by mere luck, had been given a drink to calm him and let him sleep through the riots. The boy had never heard his Uncle's sword and the guards' vile. Tommen had remained in that sleeping state all while Jaime had carried him in his arms, until they reached outside the walls. He was thankful that Tommen had not seen what their false home had become.

The horse that had taken them far enough away from Cersei's reach, if Jaime wanted to be optimistic, was cut down as well for its' meat. It was a shame, for it had been his father's. Tommen had complained then as he did now. It was not a difficult walk to the tavern, which looked ready to fall. Jaime took the name Arthur and Tommen took Edric. What a pair they had made. Jaime had given his golden hand as payment for a room.

There had been a look of question at that and once Jaime fixed them with a look, one he had seen Cersei use often after his quips, they did not ask. His sister proved useful once more. Tommen had only given a stare of puzzlement before asking for a glass of milk with his rosy cheeks growing soaked from exhaustion and fear.

Jaime had kept Tommen close to him that night, his arms too tight at first, which Tommen had let him know. With an apology, Jaime had loosened his grip only a fraction. He had told him that it was fine for princes to cry, that all princes cry from time to time. That had helped some as soon after that Tommen had been happy to tell his Uncle a bed time story about his kittens and hatred of beets. It had a happy ending.

However, their story had only just begun. Jaime and Tommen had only stayed the night before they took another cart and horse, quite literally since Jaime had no coin to his name. There had been others, one horse would not ruin the owners. That was what Jaime had told himself, after he stole the furs too. They would have to make do, things were different and this was not a safe world to be a Lannister in.

He would keep moving once the dawn rose. They could cross the river if he carried Tommen himself, shielded in his arms. There would be nothing to stop him from tossing the boy down and covering him if Lannister men came. If Boltons came, he hoped Tommen would run. That was the worse case scenario. As their fireplace crackled and popped, Jaime watched his son drink from the cup. The water disappearing the more Tommen drank. Tommen was such a sweet boy, full of only the best of this world.

Jaime would keep him safe.

 


End file.
